Warm Soup
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: Yoon Bum thought the world he had discovered would always follow him, but now he finds a chance to dig himself out when he is found by a friendly face WARNING: contains mentions of abuse and mpreg


I know I said I was not Killing stalkings biggest fan...but I had an idea for how it could be improved..plus I wanted to write an omega-verse story for a while soooo...here is a little idea I had...enjoy my insanity full force...

Yoon Bum ran for what felt like days, when in fact, it had only been hours, his crippled feet and legs finally giving up and collapsing under him, he panted deeply, greedily sucking in air trying to recover his breath, he knew he had to keep going, Oh Sangwoo would find him and undoubtedly kill him if he did not.

He had himself and his baby to protect

It was not a planned pregnancy, Bum knew having a child was a bad idea for him and Sangwoo, his ex-alpha was abusive, and Bum himself had been refused any help for his mental condition, even after they had moved out of North Korea to Japan, he had gotten pregnant soon after Oh had set up his new 'playroom' and wanted to test it out, he had hoped it would make Sangwoo happy and would stop the abuse and murderous desires.

No such luck

All Bum had gotten out of telling him he was expecting his child was a beating, that night he had escaped, right after Sangwoo had fallen asleep, he had snuck out the door and despite his legs being how they were had managed to run, he ran till he had collapsed.

Bum wrapped his arms around his stomach, he hoped his strain had not hurt it, the baby might not have been planned, but he had to care for it, he needed to find food and shelter, get help for himself so he could afford to be in a safe and clean place when he finally had his baby.

He could not move another inch though, his legs, too damaged from being broken so many times and now the pressure their owner had placed on them in his desperation to get away had left the unable to work, they throbbed with pain and had slightly swelled up, all Bum could do was lean against the alley wall, it was cold and slightly damp from the earlier rain, the omega shivered, he was barefoot, and was only in a thin ratty sweater and an old skirt, he had not wanted to go searching for a coat, he just wanted out, if he did not get up, him and his baby would freeze to death out there in the elements...

"Are you alright?" came a voice to Bums left

Bum looked to see a huge alpha staring down at him holding an umbrella over the shaking omega, the alpha had blond hair slicked back and sky-blue eyes, he was also muscular and was wearing a large trench coat and dress pants with fancy shoes, he also had a grocery bag in his other hand.

But was surprised Bum the most was what was in those eyes, they possessed no sense of cruelty towards him, they looked sad, but for what?

"You look a bit like my Levi" the alpha spoke again sounding a bit amused now "you should not be out here, I can smell that you are expecting, where is your partner? are you lost?"

Bum's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure how to answer, he had received little to no kind words or attention the past several months, now his first real contact with the outside world had just shown concern for his well-being.

"I-I have no alpha..." Bum managed to get out

"oh, well I suppose we are having a dinner guest then," the blond alpha said offering his hand for Bum to take

Bum once again tried to get up only for him to be swiftly reminded why he was in the filth, to begin with, let out a cry of pain and sunk back down to the ground, his legs flaring up once again with pain.

"you can't walk..." the alpha said frowning, the look on his face was something Bum could not place...would the alpha leave him behind? now that he knew he was damaged goods?

The alpha got closer, taking off his trenchcoat and setting his umbrella off to the side, Bum felt fear, was this alpha going to rape him? he was helpless...he closed his eyes and prepared for the terror and pain that was sure to come any second.

A warmth enveloped him and the omega slowly opened his eyes to see the blond had draped his coat over him and was in the process of basically swaddling him in it's seeming miles of fabric and warmth before scooping him up like he was nothing more than a feather, the alpha then started walking towards a more western-style house.

Bum wanted to sleep, he wanted to sleep off his pain, he was warm and the alpha gave off a good energy towards him, the door opened to show a clean and conservatively furnished home, a delicious smell wafted to his nose from the kitchen, it smelled like fresh bread and some kind of soup.

The alpha settled him onto the sofa, coat and all, before grabbing a blanket off the back of it and wrapped him in that as well.

"Levi, I got your spices and ice cream, we also have a guest" the alpha called out and footsteps walked towards the kitchen doorway and Bum laid his eyes on what could have been his twin.

The other omega looked very much like Bum himself, his hair was in an undercut and was black, he also had pale skin and was short, but looking closer Bum saw the omega had sharp, narrow eyes that showed no fear, his mouth curved into a frown and his somewhat baggy shirt did nothing to hide the muscles under it, a small curve also poked through the shirt showing this omega was also pregnant like him, but his was an obvious pregnancy, but even the fact the bump looked a bit silly on his small frame, and the fact he was wearing an apron did nothing to take away from the scary image the omega cut.

"Erwin...what...is...that on our sofa?" the omega...Levi spoke, his voice was oddly deeper than the alphas was "I do not appreciate whatever your trying to pull"

"Levi that's not nice, he is wounded and he is also pregnant like you are, I think he had an abusive alpha, he was in the alley, I could not just leave him there to rot in the rain" the alpha now dubbed Erwin said, not even flinching as his omega insulted him, Bum was amazed, he would have been beaten even worse if he had spoken to Sangwoo like that.

"Fine, but we are going to the police tomorrow and they can handle it" Levi turned to Bum, now looking a bit less scary, his eyes having softened slightly "well, get up, I will get you some food well Erwin draws you a bath, your filthy"

"He can't walk Levi," Erwin told him

Levi let out a disgusted noise and Bum tried to bury himself deeper into the sofa, but Levi's anger was not directed at him.

"Some alphas...reminds me of when I was back in college, those fucks treated omegas like they were nothing more than toys" Levi strode over to the sofa and put his hands under Bum's armpits and was obviously about to lift him up, but Erwin scooped him up first.

"Rest your back, you have been working all day long" Erwin tried to defuse his mate when Levi snorted because his objective was interrupted half-way.

"Our baby will not be born in a pigsty" Levi retorted following Erwin into the kitchen, getting a bowl for the omega

Erwin sat him in a chair at the table and a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread was set in front of him before both his current caregivers left the room to chat.

Bum stared at the food, unsure of what to do now, should he eat now? or wait till they get back? if he did not eat now it might be considered rude and he would be beaten, kicked out or both, but the same could be said for the earlier option as they might take offense at their 'guest' eating before them.

Bums stomach made the choice for him

He spooned the soup into his awaiting mouth, it was delicious and filling, it's heat spreading to every part of his body, both him and his baby finally getting the sustenance they desperately needed to thrive.

He took a bite of the bread next, it was like fluffy heaven, he dipped a piece of it in the remaining soup and ate it if this was a dream he did not want to wake up.

Soon the food was gone and in his stomach, Bum let himself relax a bit leaning into the seat, taking more pressure off his aching feet, the kitchen was clean and every appliance shined, the table he was sitting at had a shiny edge to it too and gave off a smell of lemons, the floor was the only thing in the room that felt cold, but it felt good on his swollen feet, taking some of the edge off the discomfort.

Bum rubbed his belly, he was not far along enough to possess a bump, but he guessed his baby was happy in there after finally getting some good food.

Things finally seemed to be going right for him...


End file.
